Perfect
by xooreoxo
Summary: Heh.  Just you're basic story.  Sakura opens a scroll and now she's blinded for life...and it's sort of Sasukes fault....


Yeah yeah new story…hehehe

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto what so ever.

**  
Chapter 1**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, now can we stop for rest?" Naruto whined. Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Fine, time to set up camp, Sakura go find some wood for us to burn while Naruto and Sasuke set up the tents." Kakashi said walking over to an oversized rock and sitting on it, pulling out the famous orange book.

"What are you going to then?" Naruto asked. Kakashi held up his orange book and smirked under his mask.

"Well…go." Kakashi stated, waving one of his hands as he turned his attention to his favorite book. Naruto rolled his eye and muttered something about how ninja's aren't supposed to be treated as servants.

"Well, better get the wood before it gets too dark…" Sakura said softly to herself and headed into the forest. Team 7 had just defeated Zabuza and Haku (with no help from Sakura) and now where on there way back to Konoha. Sakura shivered as she thought of the disgusting sound of all those people Zabuza murdered in a matter of seconds.

'_**Well you're a ninja, what else can you expect you're job is to kill…duh.'**_

'_Well not that…'_

'_**It doesn't matter anyway…It's not like you do anything.'**_

'_Wow. Burn. Have you forgotten that you're me too? Therefore WE don't do anything?'_

'_**Ah, that's where you're wrong…I, you're inner self, is WAY stronger than you, I'm more like your inner strength…yes, yes that's what I am.'**_

Sakura sighed again in defeat. It's true, she really is the weakling of the team. But what else can you expect from her? One of her teammates is a member of the wonderful Uchiha Clan, the other is the container of the nine tailed fox. Lucky her.

Sakura paused in her search for wood, as she felt an ominous chakra from behind her. Sakura grabbed a kunai from her pouch, "Whose there?" She called out.

There was a ruffle from a bush behind her and Sakura froze.

'_**Well what the hell are you waiting for?'**_

'…_.'_

'_**Hello go kick whoever that is ass?'**_

'_I don't want to, maybe if I call for Sasuke or Kakashi…maybe they'll do all the 'ass kicking'' _

'_**Are you serious? Don't you want to prove that WE'RE strong?'**_

'_Eh…not right now. I have the rest of my life to prove that.'_

'_**Oh, gosh you can't be serious, are you really going to call them.'**_

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! SASU-" Suddenly a hand clasped her mouth.

"Shut up, you stupid little bitch." Sakura gulped as her heart raced against her chest. "Now if you shut the hell up, I'll let go, but if you don't I won't hesitate to kill you." Sakura nodded in agreement and breathed a sigh of relief as he let go of her. Sakura observed her captive. Since it was dark it was creating a dark shadow over its face. But as far as she could tell, he had gray hair and glasses.

"W-what do you want from me?" Sakura asked. The figure let out a deep chuckle.

"I want nothing from you. All I want is for you to give the world a favor." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. "I want you to give this to Sasuke Uchiha, and make sure him and only him opens it." He threw a scroll at Sakura and she caught it, looking over the scroll.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It doesn't concern you. Just give it to the boy, and remember its going to help save the world." And with that he disappeared. Sakura looked over the scroll carefully.

'Maybe if I just take a look into it…'

"SAKURA-CHAN?!" Sakura quickly turned around putting the scroll into her kunai pouch.

"Uh, hey Naruto!" Sakura said with a cheerful smile. Naruto ran up to her with Sasuke and Kakashi not to far behind him.

"Sakura-chan! We heard you scream! Are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled softly.

"It was nothing! It was just an…um...spider! Yeah I saw a spider!" Sakura said, through fits of fake laughter.

"Really."

Sakura stopped her insane fits and saw Sasuke staring at her intensely. "Yeah…" Sakura said nervously.

Sasuke looked at her for a bit longer and then shrugged. "Whatever." And then he went over and picked up the pieces of wood that Sakura had dropped.

Sakura sighed a breath of relief and mentally patted herself on the back due to her quick thinking.

"Sakura." Sakura looked over at her sensei who, now was staring at her.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked at her and looked over to the spot where the mysterious person had been standing previously.

"Never mind."

* * *

Sakura turned over in her sleeping bag putting her ears over her head. She looked over at Naruto who was snoring loudly, and muttering about ramen every now and then.

"Rammmmeeeennnnnnn," Naruto gurgled with his mouth full of saliva. Sakura groaned as if she didn't have enough problems as it is.

'_What am I going to do with this scroll; I really can't trust that guy seeing how he tried to kill me and all…'_ Sakura sighed and crept out of sleeping bag, trying not to wake Sasuke who was on the other side of her. She slowly crawled to the opening of her tent when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Where are you going?" Sakura turned her head and saw Sasuke looking at her sitting widely awake.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're awake."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm just about to go get some fresh air. Naruto's snoring is driving me mad!" Sakura said with a soft giggle. "Well…bye."

"Hn." Sasuke replied and went back to sleep almost instantly. Sakura took her time to admire a sleeping Sasuke. Many girls would DIE to see this. Sakura smirked as she thought of what Ino might say.

'HAH! Something on the lines of… OH MY GOSH! THERE'S NO WAY YOU GET TO SEE SASUKE-KUN SLEEP AND ALL I GET TO SEE IS CHOUJI! I HATE YOU FOREHEARD-GIRL!'

For once Sakura agreed with her inner self and headed outside. She smiled as the fresh air cooled her down instantly, reached for the scroll in the kunai pouch. She took a quick glance at Kakashi who was sleeping with his orange book covering her face. Sakura walked a short distance away from camp and sat against the tree.

'_Should I open it?'_

'_**Well DUH!'**_

'_But it's for Sasuke…and what if it's like an explosive?'_

'_**Then how the hell is it going to save the world?' **_

'…'

'_**Exactly so it can't be that bad now can it?'**_

Sakura gulped and put her finger against the seal and peeled it off. The scroll slowly unraveled itself…and at first the scroll was blank.

"What? Its blan-" Sakura was cut of as it started to glow and a bright light erupted from it….

…and Sakura screamed.


End file.
